Si me duermo
by Mayra Rousseau
Summary: Más allá del muro ciertas circunstancias no dejan dormir a Jon Nieve.


Disclaimer: Canción de Hielo y Fuego pertenece a George R. R. Martin.

Aviso: Esta historia participa en el reto 82 del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.

"Dicen que un hombre ama más a sus hijos varones, pero puede sentir celos de ellos, y su hija siempre será la luz de sus ojos." (Vikingos)

* * *

Jon se levanta de su sitio junto a la hoguera tras haber devorado su cena. Camina unos metros para alejarse de los ojos hostiles y desconfiados de los salvajes. Llama a Fantasma, que se levanta de sus lugar a las afueras del claro en el que han acampado para pasar la noche, y se deja caer sobre el suelo, preparándose para acostarse. Jon se cubre con la capa, arrebujándose en ella y el lobo huargo se echa a sus pies, acurrucado sobre sí mismo.

La tranquilidad del joven, ajena al bullicio del Pueblo Libre, dura poco. Fantasma deja escapar un sonido gutural cuando alguien se acerca y se deja caer junto a su dueño.

—Si esperas sobrevivir una noche en el verdadero norte, no deberías apartarte de la gente. —Asegura Ygritte, acurrucándose con la espalda pegada a la del muchacho. Jon trata de apartarse, pero ella persiste en permanecer pegada a él.— Y tu lobo no te mantendrá caliente.

Jon decide no contestar y arrebujarse más en su capa.

—¿No quieres calor esta noche, Jon Nieve?

—Déjame, Ygritte,

El codo de la muchacha no tarda en hincarse, con cierta furia, en la espalda del joven.

—No se le dice qué hacer a una mujer libre.

Jon suspira con los ojos cerrados con fuerza.

—Solo déjame dormir, Ygritte. Por favor.

La muchacha deja de intentar entablar conversación y guarda silencio. Fantasma apoya la peluda cabeza en las piernas de su amo. Pocos minutos después el muchacho consigue dormirse.

Cuando se despierta en mitad de la noche, lo primero que nota es la ausencia de la cabeza del lobo huargo sobre sus pantorrillas; lo segundo es el silencio en el que está sumido el campamento de los salvajes, normalmente lleno de vida y jaleo. Y lo tercero, y lo que más le sorprende, es que Ygritte está durmiendo, prácticamente, sobre él. En algún momento de la noche la joven ha conseguido darle la vuelta para que duerma sobre su espalda y medio tumbarse sobre su cuerpo.

Jon alza la mano enguantada para apartar un ensortijado mechón de pelo rojizo que le cosquillea la nariz. La cabeza de Ygritte descansa sobre su pecho y su respiración crea pequeñas nubes de vaho al escapar, rítmicamente de su boca. Para su desgracia, Jon se da cuenta de que el cuerpo de la chica, cálido y pegado junto al suyo, y el aroma fresco de su cabellera causan una punzada en la parte sur de su cuerpo.

Jon trata de ignorar ese efecto concentrándose en otras cosas. Recita mentalmente los votos que juró frente a los arcianos. Rememora los entrenamientos, las cenas en el frío comedor del Castillo Negro y la rutina a la que se adaptó durante su estancia allí. Piensa en Invernalia en sus hermanos, que nunca debieron abandonar el castillo. Y vuelve a pensar en los arcianos. Cuando consigue serenarse le echa una mirada a la chica salvaje, cuya expresión es tan serena cuando duerme que le da un aire de inocencia.

Con cuidado, y sin ser consciente de qué le impulsa a hacerlo, le aparta los mechones que se ciernen sobre su rostro. Vuelve a pasar la mano por su cabellera y le coloca un bucle llameante como el fuego tras la oreja. Y es entonces cuando los ojos de Ygritte se abren, causando que el muchacho de un respingo, amortiguado por el cuerpo de ella sobre el suyo.

—¿Te he asustado, Jon Nieve? —Inquiere burlona y somnolienta, dejando caer la cabeza en el pecho del chico.

—¡No! —Responde como si fuera obvio. No llega ninguna respuesta ni mofa durante unos instantes y Jon comprende que se está quedando adormilada. La sacude por el hombro.— Ygritte, no te duermas.

—¿Vas a decirme cuándo puedo o no puedo dormir? —Replica, la voz cargada de sueño.

Se acomoda sobre él, terminando de enredar una pierna entre las suyas, rozándole la entrepierna con la rodilla. Jon da un respingo y se ruboriza (¿Se ha imaginado una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro de Ygritte?). Trata de apartarla de encima, pero ella se aferra a sus pieles y se aprieta más contra él.

—No deberíamos dormir así.

—Claro que deberíamos dormir así, ¿cómo si no íbamos a combatir el frío de la noche? No sabes nada, sureño.

Jon ignora la sensación de desazón que le produce el adjetivo. Él pertenece al norte, aunque no al norte salvaje.

—Me refiero a que no deberíamos dormir así, una mujer y un hombre sin estar casados ni ser hermana y hermano.

Ygritte alza la cabeza y le dirige una expresión de pura incredulidad.

—¿Y por qué no? —Replica.— ¿Eso es lo que os dicen al sur? Pues es una estupidez, Jon Nieve. ¿Por qué deberían casarse antes de estar juntos? Los arrodillados siempre quieren estar sometidos a alguna estúpida ley sin sentido impuesta por su maldito rey, que no es más hombre que ellos. ¿Y sabes qué más he oído de los arrodillados? —Ygritte hace una pausa, mirándolo a los ojos. Jon niega con la cabeza lentamente.— _Dicen que un hombre ama más a sus hijos varones, pero puede sentir celos de ellos, y su hija siempre será la luz de sus ojos_. Siempre están imponiendo reglas según les dé la gana, anteponiéndose unos a otros. Aquí, al norte del maldito muro, es diferente. Aquí se ama al fuerte, sea mujer u hombre, porque lo que se necesita para sobrevivir es la fortaleza, Jon Nieve, no vivir bajo las órdenes de nadie, cumpliendo sus normas sin pensar. Por eso somos el pueblo libre. ¿Lo has entendido?

Jon casi se siente frágil bajo sus ojos, que lo miran con una intensidad estremecedora. Asiente con la cabeza.

—Bien, ahora sé un verdadero hombre libre y vuelve a dormirte.

* * *

969 palabras


End file.
